CoD The Pokemon Wars
by Gunsandgames
Summary: When Ryan and his friends Meet 4 strange girls and a Celebi, they are transported to the Pokemon World. They will have to use brute force to defeat the team that invaded the regions, too. Suckish summary AU all three worlds in one Lota pairings
1. The 4 and the Treehouse

**Hi! Well, I need some help please... I need a few OCs and some ideas cuz this ain't the collet the 8 badges and challenge the Pokemon league type of story. Be sure most of them are somewhat related to Call of Duty, Combat Arms, ect.**

"Ryan, slow down!" groaned his friend, Chris. Ryan, being the leader of the group, ran down the path to the tree house he and his friends built. He is easily noticeable by his 5 foot 7 height and his black hair that seems to glow with hints of red and brown. He had natural red eyes that seem dull but are full of life. He wore a hoodie and camo cargos.

Chris was the joker of the group. He was short with his hair in a single wave style, unlike Ryan's natural messy hair. Chris had brown irises that are soft yet within them, full of experience with warfare and weaponry. He wore a CoD graphic T-shirt and basketball shorts. He was easily the one with the games.

Steve, Ryan's right hand man, is the animal specialist. He could handle animals like the Kentucky Turtleman. He has jet black hair in an Faux Mohawk and his irises are blue. It had the burning intensity of dangerous animal handling yet with the care for animals.

Shawn was the oddball of the group. He has natural green hair and teal eyes. He wore skinny jeans and a white shirt. He was the pychic of the group. He was the one group looked to for vermin calls and haunting investigations. He wore a white shirt and skinny jeans.

"We need to get to the tree house guys! My gut tells me that someone's found it!" Ryan said as he ran faster, only to have theto ther three catch up. They soon came into the cultasac they lived in and went down a path in Chris's backyard. Ryan went into a bush and produced 4 airsoft rifles, loaded and cocked.

"Shawn, would you please?"

Shawn consentrated, only to have his eyes pop open and blushed a deep red. "H-h-holy c-crap... 4 girls..." Shawn muttered. The team looked confused but walked on. The team soon came across the treehouse, where the ladder dangled in the breeze.

"Googles on, boys," Ryan said as he put his on. Now he saw every object in the forest that is visable to him. He took out a can with a pin. "SMOKE!"

Ryan pulled the pin and threw it through the window. He got on the ladder and had the others follow him. Soon, a temporary fog appeared and Ryan opened the hatch. He climbed quickly and got into position, only to be tackled from behind. "Hey! Get off!" Ryan said, but unable to move due to 4 pairs of arms pinning him to the ground.

Snickers were heard below while Ryan fumed at them. "Guys! Need some help, here!" he said angrily. Suddenly, a hand was put over his mouth and Ryan was able to confirm that the assailint was female. "Hey Ryan, get youself stuck a-" Steve said before he was shocked at the outlines of people. 4 arms were pinning Ryan down, a pair per limb, and they had the green outlines. (AN Ryan's got shut off whthere was tackled)

The fog started to fade and Ryan saw that 4 girls pinned him down. The one that had her hand over his mouth looked arrogant. She took her hand off his mouth slowly. "Who the hell are you?" she asked. Ryan just shrugged and said "Your dad, noob."

"Oh why I ota..." she muttered and punched him in the gut, causing him to squirm out of the girl's hold. Ryan quickly crawled and grab his rifle before anyone could process what happened. "Hands up to where I can see 'em," Ryan said.

The girls saw what happened and put their hands up in defeat. "Thanks for the help, Steve," Ryan said sarcastically. Steve just smirked and climbed in, followed by the others. "Well this is VERY interesting..." snickered Chris. Shawn just whacked the back of his head for that statement.

"Okay, now that we're here, would you like to tell us anything or what?" Ryan said with authority. The girls just shrugged and was slowly inching towards the exit. "Boys, guard all openings that they can escape through."

Suddenly, a sound... Which sounded like _biiiiiiiiiii... _From below. Shawn opened the trapdoor and this imp fairy thingy came flying in. "Oh, hi Celebi!" said one of the girls while the boys just stood in shock. Ryan said "We want answers, NOW!"


	2. Girls and Beer

**HEEEY! G&G here! I forgot to do the disclaimer sooo... here.**

**Girl 1: Aren't you going to introduce us? **

**No**

**Girls: WHAT!**

**Just kiddin... crap. DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Now, the youngest is 16, the rest are 17 and the last AN sentence was cut off (stupid iPad) and it was suppose to tell you to suggest some ideas CoD or CA related. Most of them that is...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CoD or Pokemon. Only the characters I created and the plot.**

Previously...

_"Oh why I ota..." she muttered and punched him in the gut, causing him to squirm out of the girl's hold. Ryan quickly crawled and grab his rifle before anyone could process what happened. "Hands up to where I can see 'em," Ryan said._

_The girls saw what happened and put their hands up in defeat. "Thanks for the help, Steve," Ryan said sarcastically. Steve just smirked and climbed in, followed by the others. "Well this is VERY interesting..." snickered Chris. Shawn just whacked the back of his head for that statement._

_"Okay, now that we're here, would you like to tell us anything or what?" Ryan said with authority. The girls just shrugged and was slowly inching towards the exit. "Boys, guard all openings that they can escape through."_

_Suddenly, a sound... Which sounded like biiiiiiiiiii... From below. Shawn opened the trapdoor and this imp fairy thingy came flying in. "Oh, hi Celebi!" said one of the girls while the boys just stood in shock. Ryan said "We want answers, NOW!"_

Present...

"Well?" Chris said impatiently. "Lets start with your names..." Ryan said. He swore he reconized some of them before. The youngest looking one stepped up to tell hers.

"My name is Lynn Dintch," she said. Chris just stood in shock while Ryan was surprised, but not shocked. Lynn had raven hair that went right below her shoulders. She had black irises and was also asian. She looked like Chris but had a plain shirt and skinny jeans.

"Hmph. Lynn, you weren't suppose to introduce yourself," the tsundere one said. Lynn looked down in shame but Chris spoke up. "You can't talk to my sister like that!" he yelled. Ryan knew that he knew Lynn before.

"Well," said the one in the hood said. "I'm Ryna Andrews. I'm an aura user. I know someone here is also an aura user... But you shall find out soon." Ryna took off her hood and she looked exactly like Ryan. Now it was Ryan's turn to be shocked. Ryna had bright blue irises while having shoulder length jet black hair. She had a scar on her cheek but it wasn't too visable. She wore a robe with a hood but had shorts and a T-shirt underneath.

"Really, Ryna? You're gonna compromise this mission!" once agian said the arrogant one said. Ryna just smirked and hugged Ryan, who was still shocked. "Hi brother! I missed you!" she said, shocking the rest of the people. Ryan just hugged her back, but sort of in a trance.

"Heh, well that was a shocker for most of us. Anyways, I'm Jennifer but you can call me Jacky," said the brunnette. Now Shawn was staring at her, having his blush getting bigger and bigger. Jacky had her hair in a ponytail and has green irises. She had a vest and a T-shirt along with some Cargo shorts.

"... I hate you all... You four..." the tsundere one said. "... are not worthy enough to learn my name. Unless you can beat me at taking shots of beer..." Now Ryan smirked at this. He kept his talent a secret and was about to use it. "Then try me. I'm pretty good at drinkin' beer," he said.

He took out a secret stash of beer and shot cups that he uses along with a table and two chairs. Ryna just shook her head and ended up being the ref. "50 shots to win at most. First to pass out looses," she said. Ryan popped his cap and poured it into 10 shot cups. He drank that and went for more. Now lets name the tsundere one Aro, k? Aro did the same but reduced it by half on the next round. Ryan did his 10 once more.

Ryan was about to win since he drank 30 shots while Aro was drunk on her 17 shot. As soon as she drank it, she fell back, passed out. Ryan smirked and finished off the bottles. Everyone else but Ryna had their mouths wide open. "D-did you just finish a bottle and a half of beer without passing out? 17 year olds can't do that without drinking it for YEARS!" Steve yelled in shock. Everyone nodded.

"Heh, runs in the family. Usually the male or the twins would have the talent,"Ryan explained. "I dunno about Ryna but my Pa and his Pa and the ones before him had this talent to not be drunk. No hangovers either!" Ryna just went over and popped herself a beer. "Well, I have the ability, too! Twins would 99.9% of the time have this ability because in our family," Ryna said, taking a drink from the bottle. "Twins are very rare. I have this talent, too, you know!"

"Now would you tell us who this girl, Aro, I think the author called her (**A: HEY! DONT BRAKE THE FOURTH WALL!**), is? Just tell us her name," Ryan said, without the slurred words that drunk people would have. In fact, he wasn't drunk at all!

"Well, her name... She was too tsundere to tell hers. She said that only worthy people can learn her name. She said that girls like us are worthless," Ryna said. Ryan just shook his head. "Well, we can only wait for her to wake up. So why are you all here? Ryna, Lynn, you both dissapeared months ago. What happened?" he asked.

"Well, Ryna here," said Jacky. "Found the Celebi thats right there sleeping." Jacky pointed to the sleepingbags that the boys stashed there. "She opened a portal, sucking her and Lynn in, falling in front of me. We kinda got enlisted in an agency over there soon after."

"Well... Let me guess, the agency wants to enlist us to work and do what?" Ryan asked. The rest nodded. Ryna spoke up. "Let us show you. I need to get Celebi to wake up," she said, walking to Celebi and shook her 3 times, who woke and opened a portal.

"I'm gonna carry Aro to the other side, kay?" Ryan said. The boys were about to snicker but Ryan shot them a Shut-It-or-I'm-Gonna-Kill-You look. They sped in while the girls were confused. They went in soon after but Ryan walked over to Aro. She had purple hair (**A/N Not Iris!**) and was very light. She wore a hoodie and jeans. Ryan lifted her and she felt light to him. He, too, stepped into the portal, which closed after Celebi went in, too.

**Ryan! YOU R SOOO STUPID! BRAKIN THA FOURTH WALL!?**

**Rya**n: **Meh. What else am I suppose to call her?**

**... I hate it when you are right... Here's a gun. Now you can go out and shoot zeds (Tosses a ACR)**


	3. Arceus, Parents, and Speaking Pokemon

**SUUP! G&G here!**

_No Previous this time..._

"Reg"

_"Thought"_

(Telepathy)

'Pokespeech'

Ryan woke up in a hall. He didn't reconized it so he explored it, walking into aa cordoor on his right. He walked into a room of Legendary Pokemon, which shocked him. He was in the Hall of Origin! (Hello, Ryan. It is an honor to meet you.) a voice said magesticly. Ryan looked up to see Arceus, the creator of the Pokemon World. Ryan bowed down to him... her? (Rise, Ryan. We are in need of your help. Not even us Legendary Pokemon can do anything to change the situation.)

Ryan rose, unsure if he can take the task. "Yes, Arceus. I accept the request. Would you please explain the situation?" Ryan asked. He knew he will need his friends to help him in the journey. (Team Rocket has taken over the world, Ryan. They use guns and technology and destroyed what you would call, the military and army. They scavenged and used military grade devices to take over the world.)

_"This is harder than I thought. We need to train the Delta or Task 141 way."_ thought Ryan. Arceus continued on. (Their leader, Abel Twan, has taken refuge in the Orre Region. You will be placed in the Unova Region and continue from there. All the heros that I have known has taken refuge there and will help you. Team Rocket's control in that region is weak.)

"I will find him and end Team Rocket. They have returned, eh? Well, much smarter is all I know. I will end Team Rocket once and for all!" Ryan declared. Arceus just chuckled. (Well, good luck, Chosen One. Ash Ketchum can only support you for he is also a Chosen One.) Ryan blacked out after the statement.

Ryan woke up to his back hitting hard ground. He groaned to see that everybody else was in pain while Aro was still passed out. They seemed to be in a route in the Unova region, maybe Route 1 due to the Lillipups and Patrats. Ryan put Aro on the ground for a minute to stretch. He went to explore the area while everyone else was trying to endure the pain on their backs.

Ryan went into the tall grass, seeing what he could find. He soon found a corpse of a soldier; Team Rocket grunt. Ryan went directly into looting him, only finding 4 M1911s and ammo for 6 mags of each gun. He went back to the area everybody fell to.

Ryna was in pain for about 10 minutes now. She slowly got up, just to see Ryan come from the tall grass with 4 guns. She didn't know what they were but she knew those guns were famous. Chris got up slowly and looked at Ryan. He carried 4 M1911s. He knew that Ryan had basic knowledge on weapons and he knew quite a few, but are only a bud compared to Chris' field of knowledge on the weapons.

Ryan put the saftey on for all 4 of the guns and one to Chris, Steve, and Shawn. He put his in his hoodie pocket and went to pick up Aro to carry to town. "Where to, Ryna?" he said. Jacky whispered to Ryna and Lynn before they broke into giggles but Ryna pointed towards Numeva Town. (A/N Pretend B2W2 never happened)

Ryna started to lead, with Jacky in the back. Ryan caught up to Ryna and was walking with her. "So, is Ma and Pa here? In this world?" he asked. Ryna nodded before asking, "Has Steve given up on me?" Ryna giggled and Ryan just chuckled.

The group soon came up at some militia defences, who let them through. Jacky broke from the group to get to her house while Chris and Lynn went to theirs. Ryna lead the rest to Aro's house, where Shawn picked the lock with his pychic and Ryan set her on the couch. Ryna soon lead the rest to the house they were staying at, which was a bit of a walk from the town.

The house was an understatement. _"She said it was a house. It's a FRICKEN MANSION!"_ Ryan said. He went in, only to be greeted by his parents. "Son! Good ta see you agian!" Ryan's Dad said. "My goodness! Honey! You're here too!" Ryan's mom said.

"Ma! Pa! Great to see you!" Ryan yelled. He hugged them both. "Hi Charles! Hi Kristen! Great to see you!" Both Steve and Shawn said. Ryna just went to the kitchen to patch up her ankle, which was hurt in the fall. Charles was 38 and had bright blue irises. He looked like Ryan but only taller and his hair was in a slight mess, uncombed wet hair like mess. He wore a kimono and has crooked but uncracked glasses. He was an Asian

Kristen, on the other hand, who was also 38, was slightly shorter than Charles, who was 6'5". She looked like a complete Asian while Charles looked more American. She looked like Ryna, only that Kristen had dark red eyes, like Ryan's. She had her hair in a Japanese bun and wore a kimono. "We're trying Japanese, その右の私の夫ではありませんか?"

"Okaaaay... Then we're off to our rooms then, would you tell us which is ours?" Shawn said. Kristen explained that Shawn and Steve will stay in the closest rooms to the hall while Ryan takes the one near Ryna's room, which is near the end of the hall. Ryan soon walked to his room with his new clothes in hand. "Well, this is a new," Ryan said to himself. A door opened right next to him.

"Oh, hi!" a man said, no more than 21. He seemed familiar to Ryan. "Hi. I'm Ryan Andrews, the son of the owners of the house," Ryan said, raising his hand for a handshake. "Well, I'm Ash Ketchum. Your parents are very hospitable. They let my friends, family, and me stay here for as long as we like," he said, shaking Ryan's hand. Ryan smiled, knowing he made a new friend of the household. Ryan soon walked to his room to take a rest.

-(Ryan's Dream... sorta)-

Ryan woke up in a dark area and got up to walk around. He couldn't see where he was going, until a pokeball rolled into the only light Ryan could see. He cautiously walked to it and picked up the pokeball. He threw the pokeball up, only to have it spring open and sparks showered from it on to Ryan. He swore he could feel them burning him.

-(Real World... sorta)-

Ryan woke up in cold sweat. He looked at his body and saw that there was nothing. He looked at his clock; 5:30. The usual time Ryan wakes up. He got out of bed, does what he usually does, and went to explore the house. It was still dark so Ryan grabbed his new iPhone 5 and used it as light. He found a small gym a few halls from his room and Ryan started to train. He started doing pushups, which were fails but someone came in. 'Hi! You must be Ryan!' Ryan soon shot up in surprise. "Oh, hi... wait a minute. Did I just hear you talk?" Ryan said.

'I don't know, really. I'm Pika, Red's Pikachu. You look at my ear and it has a light scar on it,' a Pikachu said. Ryan looked at him. "Ok, Pika... Yep... Now I understand Pokemon! I'm going crazy," Ryan said.


	4. In Comes the Pokemon

**Hey! G&G here! Nother chapter here! **  
**Disclaimer: I don't own CoD or Pokemon!**  
**Only my characters and the plot!**

"Reg"

_"Thought_

(Telepathy)

'Poke-speech'

Ryan got up from his spot and went to the restroom. He filled the sink with water and dunked his face in it multiple times. Pretty soon, Ryna woke up and walked past the restroom, witnessing Ryan's constant plunging. "Uh... Ryan?" Ryna said while Ryan dried his face. "Why are you doing that?"

"I dunno..." he replied. He dashed out of the room and straight into the kitchen, where Brock was cooking with Delia. "Good morning, Ryan!" they said while he grabbed his egg sandwich that they made. He made a beeline to a random spot and almost bumped into some soldiers. Ryan jumped over some fallen logs, trying to find the secret beach that he heard of. He tripped over a few rocks but never really fell. He slid through the underbrush, out into the beach sand.

He got up and climbed a sand dune, only to view the spectacle that few people will ever see on a beach. The sand was a light brown, almost white and the water was crystal clear. Pokemon of all sorts were running around, having fun. Soon, one of them spotted him and launched a water pulse at him. Ryan was hit in the face with it but instead of being hurt, he got wet. He shook his head and saw that the Pokemon ran away.

"Get outa here you useless motherf*cker!" a man yelled and a Tepig ran from a random direction and rammed right into Ryan, in the stomach. Ryan bent down to minimized the damage from it, even though he was used to it (*cough* flying volleyballs *cough cough*). Pretty soon, a man with an assault rifle came from the trees.

"Aw crap... Team Rocket..." Ryan muttered. Lucky for him, he can see the man but he can't see him. The grunt shot into the air, resulting in the Tepig to cry out but Ryan held his mouth. "Hm... Must have escaped. I have to kill that son of a b*tch," he muttered, only to spot Ryan. For Ryan, time seemed to slow down. Deep in his pockets, Ryan pulled out his M1911 in a slow-motion action and aimed at the grunt's head. He shot and time went even slower. Ryan could see the bullet spinning as it entered the man's head and blood splattering out of the other. Time resumed as Ryan's gun fell to the sand, as well as the grunt's corpse. Ryan started to break down. He has never killed a human before, much less shoot one. He has killed one, KILLED ONE! "I actually killed a human..." he thought. "No... He tried to kill me... So I had to kill him..." And with that thought, Ryan broke down agian.

He got up after he was done and walked to the corpse, looting him out of habit. He was able to obtain a Tar-21 and some ammo for it. The knife was useless to him. Ryan suddenly remembered the Tepig and ran to it's side. It was still breathing but barely due to the beating it took. He picked it up and ran as fast as his legs could carry him, which was very fast. He soon arrived at Juniper's Laboratory and ran inside without knocking. The Junipers and Professor Oak were talking when Ryan barged in. Juniper soon saw the beaten up Tepig and ran to him just to take the Tepig and heal him.

"Ryan! What has happened to that Tepig... And why do you have that gun slung on your shoulders?" the older Juniper asked. Ryan just sighed.

"Long story short, the Tepig ran into me and a man who beaten him went after him to finish the job," he said. "He saw me and aimed the gun but I shot him first, killing him and I broke down because of it..." "Interesting story... Well it was a relief that you were able to bring in the Tepig in time! She wouldn't have survived if you didn't bring her in when you did!" Professor Juniper said from another room.

"Wait... The Tepig is a girl!?" Ryan exclaimed. Oak just laughed and Juniper patted his shoulders, secretly giving him some pokeballs and a pokedex.

"I think that traveling will help you in bringing down Team Rocket. That is why I'm giving you these equipment that may help you in this journey. Be a normal trainer," he said, with Oak nodding in agreement. Ryan agreed as Professor Juniper came out with the Tepig, who was jumping around. "Whoa girl," Ryan said as he tapped the pokeball on her head. She was sucked in and captured without any objection. "Aw yeah! Caught myself a Tepig!" Ryan yelled as he flicked the pokeball up, caught it in his other hand, and raised it to a victory pose. Ryan got home in an instant and released his Tepig.

'HI MASTER!' she yelled while Ryan was surprised. He thought he was hallucinating but that wasn't it. It was the real thing. "So... What should I call you?" Ryan said to himself as he watched Tepig bounce around. He snapped his fingers and said, "I know what I should name you! Your nickname is now Cela! (See-la)" The little pokemon stopped and jumped into the air.

'THANK YOU MASTER!' she yelled in excitement. Ryan had to explain to her what to call him and what not to call him and calling him master was one of the names she cannot call him. "So, Oniichan... When are we going to travel?" she asked. Ryan just shrugged went to think to himself. When is the gang going to travel?

"Just as soon as my friends get their Pokemon," he said. Cela nodded and walked into his room and jumped onto one of the spinning wheelchairs. She went to sleep immediately after that. Ryan went to the restroom to get ready to sleep. He took a shower, changed his clothes, and brushed his teeth. When he got out, he jumped onto his bed and slept instantly.

-(In his dream)-

Ryan woke up in a familiar place. "Hall of Origin, eh? Arceus wants to see me..." he thought. He got up and walked through the hall, right to where the legendaries are. (Ryan, good to see you!) Mew said, flying around his head. Ryan just smiled and petted her furry head. He greeted the others and found that a few were missing.

"Where is Arceus and the others?" he asked. The legendaries' faces fell.

(Arceus must rest and the others were captured. They are now mindless...) Rayquaza stated, sadly. Some of the legendaries were even sobbing. "I'm sorry about this... I never knew this had happened," he said. "I will get them back, no matter what! I bet I can restore their minds!" (T-thank you, Ryan...) sobbed Ho-oh. Ryan was devastated that some of the legendaries were captured. He blacked out, signaling his wake up call.

-(Real Life)-

Ryan woke up to ice cold water in his face. "Uhg... Why do I have the feeling it's either Ryna, Cela, or Pa..."

**Hehehe... **  
**Ryan: so when does the war come in? **  
**After u die... **  
**Ryan: WAAT **  
**Jk! Just when u start ur pokemon adventure!**


End file.
